The Years After
by RNS Intrepidwriter
Summary: Follow Harry as he struggles to find a place in a society that might not even want him arround any more.
1. Disappointment

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own any characters in Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Harry, I'm absolutely sorry, but I'm afraid that what you're asking is impossible," Professor McGonagall said to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, who were all standing in the Headmistress' office-the same round room as what Professor Dumbledore used to occupy. It was the day after the Final Battle. "You had already planned on dropping out of Hogwarts even before the Ministry was taken over by Voldemort. You weren't forced into leaving because of what happened later."

"But, Professor, you've let Dean Thomas back in…." Ron said. "Why not Harry and Hermione at the very least? There's no way they would've been allowed back to school, unlike me."

"I really am sorry, Ronald, but you know the rules as well as I do. Once a student drops out of Hogwarts, unless due to illness, they can't be allowed back in. If I had it my way, you would be allowed back. Trust me, I tried to get the Governors to bend the rules for you, but they wouldn't. It was all I could do to get the Muggle-born students back in. It was either them or you."

"I see," Harry replied. He was very disappointed in not being allowed to go back to Hogwarts, but it didn't show. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to become an Auror without my N.W.T.S, am I?"

"You might be able to talk to Kingsley about it. He might, just might, make an exception for you. After all, not only are you the Boy Who Lived, but also the person who brought the end to Voldemort."

Harry wasn't convinced about this. Yes, Kingsley would be very sympathetic towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but Harry still didn't think that he would be able to talk to Kingsley into this. "All right, I'll give it a try, but I don't expect anything to come out of this…"

"Harry, you still have other options for career," Hermione said all of a sudden. "I know that you still have other interests."

"What are you talking about, Hermione? If I can't be an Auror, then what can I do? I haven't anything else to be interested in."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you're being dense," Ron joined in. "What about Quidditch? I _know_ that you loved playing for Gryffindor."

"Q-Quidditch? What, you think I want to play it as a career? Are you nuts?"

"Harry, I think your friends disagree with you," Professor McGonagall put in. "And I absolutely agree with them. I remember a young first year boy catch a falling ball the first time on a broom. In that moment, I knew that he could become a great Quidditch player. Do you remember that?"

"Yea, but…" Harry left off, knowing that they were right deep down. He knew that, in his heart, he would love to fly in Quidditch more than being an Auror.

"Quiet, Harry. I want you to talk to Wood about this before you go to Kingsley. It's a good thing that he's still here. Said something about going to go get his broom and play Quidditch with a few old friends of his, against Ravenclaw. However, he says that he needs a Seeker. Charlie had to leave and Ginny's a spare Chaser."

Harry knew he was defeated, so he gave up. "I guess I'll play a game of Quidditch. Unfortunately I can't seem to remember where my broom is. I think that it might be at the Weasley's."

"You're lucky," Ron said. "Mum just sent me an owl saying that she found your broom in my room. Meant to tell you about it, but I guess it slipped my mind with meeting with Professor McGonagall. She says that she's going to be coming back in a little bit and is going to be bringing it."

"Thanks, Ron. Professor, please ask her to bring it to the Quidditch field. I'll borrow someone's until she gets here."

"No need," a voice said behind them. It was Mrs. Weasley with the broom in her hand. "Professor, I guess you've told them the Governors' decision and you, along with Ron and Hermione, talked Harry about his future. Ron was very worried about what might happen to him."

"It's all right now, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Can I have my broom now? I have an appointment on the Quidditch field against Ravenclaw."

A few minutes later, Harry was in the locker room waiting for a spare set of robes to be brought to him. It didn't take to long, but in the mean time, Harry was listening to Wood explain the game strategy to the rest of the assembled team. Playing Chaser were Alicia Spinnet and two older wizards who introduced themselves as Richard Marshall and Joseph Rennalds. They were the same age as Charlie. George was playing Beater along with another wizard Harry didn't recognize, who introduced himself as Seam Abbot, some cousin of a friend of Harry's.

"Listen," began Wood, who was playing the position of Keeper and Captain, "This is just a friendly match up between two teams that are made up of players who are from many different years and haven't played as a whole. I haven't a clue as to who's all playing, but I do know that Cho Chang's playing as Seeker. Madam Hooch is going to be referee and has plenty of Snitch's, so we might do some swapping of team members and we just might do some competitions between Seekers and other positions, if you're interested."

"Sounds great, Oliver," Harry responded just as Ron entered with a set of Quidditch robes for Harry. "Thanks Ron."

As soon as Harry pulled on his robes, the team left the locker room to find the Ravenclaw team waiting for them next to Madam Hooch. As Harry looked around, he saw that the stands were filled with spectators. He could see the Weasley's were sitting next to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. There was someone in the announcer's booth, but Harry couldn't tell who it was. Probably Lee Jordan, he thought.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said. Wood and a witch Harry didn't recognize shook hands. "Mount your brooms."

As soon as everyone was mounted, Madam Hooch released the balls and blew a whistle.

Fourteen players and Madam Hooch lifted off to the sky, the Keepers to the goal hoops, the Chasers to the Quaffle, the Beaters to protect everyone against the two jet black Bludgers, and Harry and Cho to start going around the stadium to search for the elusive Snitch.


	2. An Offer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all.**

**AN: Daily updates are unusual for me, so don't expect them, especially with college starting up within the next few weeks. I might get the next chapter up by the end of the day, which is also rare for me. Also, I don't think that the one quote that I used is accurate, but I couldn't find it. If anyone knows where it is, please let me know and I'll reword it. I think that it's in Year Three.**

* * *

Harry was enjoying himself. Though it might have been a while since he last played Quidditch, it didn't take him too long to get back on form. And back on form he was; the first time he saw Snitch, it was closer to Cho. The words of Wood the first time he flew against her echoed in his mind, "Don't be a gentleman, knock her off her broom," or something to that effect. 

When he approached her, he didn't, quite, do that, but he must have been less than a foot above her, with a burst of speed that startled her. He lost track of the Snitch when he looked back to see her struggling with her broom.

"Harry Potter," she shouted to him when he slowed down, "this isn't a match to try and kill people, is it?"

"Sorry, Cho, but this is still a match. I never let people get the Snitch, and you know that."

"I know," she replied, laughing. "Just remember that when you get between me and the Snitch, Harry."

"Please, don't threaten me," Harry said as he moved away from her, heading up to his normal searching altitude.

As he concentrated on searching for the Snitch, he paid little attention to the rest of the game. From what he saw, the game was pretty much even matched. The game was tied 100-100 with Gryffindor in control of the Quaffle. That meant that it would be down to Harry and Cho to decide the outcome.

Several times Harry thought that Cho found the Snitch, but when he started to follow, he realized that she either saw something else or was trying to fake Harry into believing that she saw it. Finally, he saw it again, doing some lazy circles by the center hoop Wood was guarding. Unfortunately, he was on the other side of the field and Cho was closer to it, but, to his luck, she didn't see it.

Without second thought, Harry kept a close eye on it until his lap brought him just above it before doing a steep dive. To his disappointment, he saw Cho was speeding towards it. There was only one way he could reach it before she did, and that was to do a pretty stupid and dangerous move. One mistake and he could be injured severely. So he did it, diving straight down.

Fifty feet above the ground-Cho was along side him in the exact same maneuver. Twenty feet-he wasn't where he wanted to be. The Snitch was behind them. Cho pulled up; Harry started to go upside down. He was completely upside down ten feet off the ground, his muscles straining to keep his body attached to the ground.

As he reached out his arm, Harry realized he was too high, so he dropped closer to the ground. As his fingers closed around the Golden Snitch, his hair was dragging just above the grass, so he did a partial upwards loop and landed.

"Harry, that was brilliant, stupid, idiotic, and…and…" Ron said as Harry landed.

"How 'bout amazing?" asked Wood, landing beside Harry.

"Spectacular," Hermione added. "The whole game stopped when you started that dive."

The Keeper for the Ravenclaw landed next to Wood and said, "You weren't kidding, Wood. That kid's something else."

"That he is, Fredrick," Wood replied. "He's a natural. But I don't think I've ever seen him do anything like that before. Every time I watch him play, he keeps amazing me." Noticing Harry's questioning face, Wood said, "Sorry, Harry. Forgot to introduce you to Fredrick Malfus, the Seeker for my team, though he likes to play Keeper every now and then."

"Nice to meet you, Fredrick," Harry said as he got off his broom.

"Likewise, Harry," Fredrick replied as he stuck out his hand. As Harry shook it, he continued, "Wood has been telling me some amazing stories about you, Harry. Is it true that the first time that you were on a broomstick you caught a small ball a hundred feet above the ground?"

"Something like that."

"Amazing. I must say, you had some awesome moves this game. I've never flown upside down just feet off the ground at those speeds for more than a few seconds. You did that for half a minute, I think. At least, that's what it seemed like."

"Don't ask me. It was over real quick."

"Well, most would've pulled up when Cho did. Speaking of which, here she comes."

As Cho walked up to Harry, the first thing she did was punch Harry in the arm. "What was that for, Cho?" asked Harry as he rubbed the spot where she punched him.

"For your stupid and reckless move the first time we saw the Snitch," she replied, half angrily and half amused.

"Oh, that…Like I said, I don't let anything come between me and the Snitch."

"I'm sorry Cho, but I need to talk to Harry for a few minutes in privet," Wood said. "Along with you, Fredrick. Why don't we go to the castle for a minute to talk about it?"

"Well…I guess," Harry said as he picked up his broom. "Walk or fly?"

"I think walking would be great."

"See you guys in a few minutes," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

With that said, Wood, Harry, and Fredrick took off towards the castle. No one said anything during the walk up to the castle. Students and adults were walking around the grounds, obviously not wanting to leave, but it was clear that the school year was over, which meant that class rooms were empty.

"Ok, Harry," Fredrick started when they entered the first empty room they came across, "I'm not just the Seeker for my team, but also the Captain and have a hand with hiring new players. The match today was mainly so I could see how well you played, which surprised me even with how much Wood has told me about you."

"You see, Harry," Wood took up, "we have an offer for you, if you're willing to accept it."

"A-An offer?" Harry asked, very surprised. "Does Professor McGonagall know about it?"

"Yea," Wood replied with a smile on his face. "So, you interested in hearing the offer?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Also, the original characters that I created are mine, so don't think about using them unless you get permission from me.**


	3. Refusal

* * *

As Harry entered the Ministry of Magic, he couldn't help but notice the differences in layout. Last time he had entered the Ministry, there was a huge throne of Muggles supporting wizards. The time before, there was a fountain with the statues of a wizard, witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. That was destroyed when Lord Voldemort entered the Ministry to try and help the Death Eaters trying to steal a prophecy which was destroyed.

Now there was a new fountain, but this time there was a wizard, a witch, and obviously a Muggle man and woman, all shaking hands as equals. As Harry looked closely at the Muggles, he thought that there was a strange resemblance to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He was confused as there was no way they would've allowed statues of them to be built in the Ministry of Magic.

"Ah, Harry," came the sound of the voice of the Minister of Magic. "Welcome back to the Ministry." When Harry didn't immediately respond, the Minister looked at the fountain, which Harry was starring at intently. "I hope you like the new fountain."

"It's…nice," Harry replied. "I was wondering, the two Muggles depicted in the fountain look so much like my Uncle and Aunt."

"Well," Kingsley said laughing, "that's because it is. And the witch and wizard are the two that were protecting them last year. As they were leaving Vernon and Petunia at their house, they asked if Vernon and Petunia would mind if a new fountain could be made out of their leaving. Surprisingly, Vernon and Petunia agreed."

"That's a shocker," Harry said. "But where's Dudley?"

"Wasn't there. Said that he had to meet up with his gang."

As Harry turned to look at Kingsley, he said, "Well, I believe that we have a meeting right now, Minister. That's why I'm here, after all."

"Of course," Kingsley replied. "Brax, the head of the Auror Department, will be meeting us up in my office. Follow me."

With that, they took off for the lifts and got in. After several minutes they reached the level of the Minister's office and got off, along with a dozen memos. Harry always enjoyed those memos, watching as they flew around over head.

The Minister's office was half ways down the hall on the left side and required a password to enter. When Kingsley said it, he had Harry stand several feet away and spoke quietly. Once the door opened, he motioned for Harry to join him.

The Minister's office was bare. In the center of the room was a big, dark oak desk. The top of the desk was neat, with nothing out of a very organized pattern. On the left side were several blue folders; in the center was a desk top calendar, as well as several quills and an ink bottle; on the right there was a stack of wanted signs. In front of the desk were three chairs, the rightmost of which was filled by a dark haired man of average height and a muscular build.

"Harry, this is Brax; Brax, this is Harry Potter," Kingsley said as he crossed to his side of the desk and motioned for Harry to take a seat. "Harry's interested in becoming and Auror, Brax, but there's a big problem. You see, Harry didn't finish his seventh year at Hogwarts, so that means he didn't take his N.W.E.T.'s."

"I'm sorry, then, but there's no way I'll allow him to train under any circumstances," Brax said in a very deep voice.

"He has unusual circumstances, though, because of which Hogwarts won't allow him back in."

"Sorry, but there are rules that I have to follow, Minister."

"May I ask something, Minister?" asked Harry. When both the Minister and Brax nodded their heads, Harry asked, "What if I took and passed exams equivalent of the N.W.E.T's?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but there's no way that you could pass those exams without another year of schooling." Looking at the Minister, he said, "I'm serious, Minister, but there's absolutely no way I'm taking him into my service. And that's the end of it, Minister, Harry. Now if that's all, good day, Minister. I have to oversee the training of the new Aurors."

With that he got up and left the room. The Minister looked at Harry for a few more seconds before saying, "I'm sorry, Harry, but if he won't allow you to join the Aurors, then that's the end of the matter. Were it up to me, I would allow you to join."

"I understand, Minister," Harry sadly replied. "Guess it's a good thing that I've been offered a spot of the Puddlemere United reserve team."

"Quidditch…forgot that you were a great player. Good luck with it, Harry."

"Thanks, Minister. Good day."

"You too, Harry."

As Harry left the office, he noticed that the Minister seemed almost relieved that Harry was leaving. He didn't think anything of it, deciding that it was probably because the Minister had work that he needed doing. Once he got into the lift, though, it was when he noticed that more people seemed to avoid him.

As the lift got midway down, Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, got onto the lift. He was now the head of the newly formed Muggle Relations Department, which was rumored to employ several Muggles.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Harry! Nice to see you again," Arthur replied as the lift started moving again. "What are you doing here?"

"Had an appointment today with the Minister, trying to get hired by the Auror department. Brax, however, didn't want me to be hired. Seemed that I wasn't good enough by his standards. Like the Governors of Hogwarts, he wouldn't bend the rules for my situation."

"Well, that's the way he is. A great man, but strict." He said as the lift reached the level above the Atrium, "Well, this is my stop, Harry. See you at home this evening?"

"Might stay at Hogwarts one more night, Mr. Weasley. Wood would like an answer on his offer tonight."

"I see. I take it that you're going to accept it."

"Yea. Don't have anything blocking it, now that Brax isn't letting me become an Auror."

"See you, then, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he stepped out of the lift.

Slowly the lift reached the Atrium and Harry got off and headed for the exits. Once he left, he Apperated to Hogsmeade and walked to the Three Broomsticks. He ordered a butterbeer and drank it quietly in a corner. Once he finished, he walked to Hogwarts.


End file.
